


The Least Expected

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Hotels, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, RIP Oikawa, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: The last person he’d expected to be sharing a room with was Hinata, fucking, Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 33





	The Least Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Glancing up from the book held loosely in his grasp, Matsukawa watched as the door to the room open so quickly it almost slammed into the wall. Blinking as a whirlwind barreled into the room he couldn’t help but openly stare as none other than Hinata Shouyou unzipped the extra bag in the room, pulling out clothes and placing them on the end of the bed by his socked feet. His mouth was slightly agape, eyes wide and body tensed a bit in shock. The last person he’d expected to be sharing a room with was Hinata, fucking, Shouyou. 

He should have known something was up when his bastard of a best friend grinned at him the way they had. He was going to fucking kill Tooru tomorrow. 

Hinata’s clothes were edged with what he guessed was sweat, the damp patches clinging to their skin in areas as they moved. They were also humming, some kind of dried meat was hanging from their mouth and they chewed on it lazily as they dug through the bag. They grinned around the food in their mouth, a happy hum vibrating through them as they pulled out a pair of pajama pants. The noise sent a warm shudder down his spine and he damn near flinched when suddenly their eyes snapped up to meet his. The grin Hinata gave him should not have looked as cute as it did. 

Pulling th meat away from their mouth Hinata swiped their tongue along their bottom lip and waved in greeting. “Hey!” 

Matsukawa swallowed, the book falling from his fingers as he forced out a choked “Hello.” 

“Matsukawa, right?” 

Nodding he forced his eyes to remain locked with Hinata’s, refusing to look when their tongue darted across their lips again. 

“You still cool with sharing a room for a few days?” Hinata asked as they cocked their head to the side. It reminded him of a puppy staring at something they were trying to understand. 

Clearing his throat, twice, Matsukawa nodded as he muttered a ‘Yup, sure am.’ 

Hinata beamed at him so brightly he actually felt blinded. “Awesome! Be back in a few!” they spun around and practically skipped into the bathroom. 

Once the door closed and the sound of the shower was heard, Matsukawa groaned into his hands. The blush he’d been fighting off won as the knowledge of Hinata showering filled his mind. Tooru was so fucking dead tomorrow for doing this to him.


End file.
